Academy Years
by MusicLoverNA
Summary: Sakura is going to the academy for the first time! But will she survive? Especially with Konoha's famous heart throb? SasuSaku NaruHina and more!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello readers and reveiwers! This is a SasuSaku story I've been DYING to write! Of course I've been known to slack off, but I have tons of inpiration for this story! You see I was recently having a "break" from writting storries, heh, anyways! I really hope you enjoy this story and review! ^^**

**Flashbacks: HI**

**Thoughts:** _HI_

**Inners: _HI _**

**Sakura: Age 7**

**Sasuke: Age 8**

**Naruto: Age 8**

**Academy students: Ages 5-9**

* * *

**xxx Sakura's Pov xxx **

I heard my mother calling me to eat breakfast. I sighed and ignored her demanding cries. That is until she said, "Sakura! Your going to be late for your first day at ninja academy!" I literally fell off my bed and I swiftly turned to my alarm clock. It was 7:20! _Oh no. Oh no oh no oh no! _I ran to my closet to get my favorite red dress.

I could NOT be late today, no way! I flew down the stairs and sat on the table. I stuffted as much food in my mouth then ran back upstairs to get my shoes. "Sakura calm down! School doesnt start until 8:20!" My mother said calmly.

I froze dead in my tracks. That would of been nice to know. _**Wow, first day and already you react too quickly...** _My inner said sweatdropping. I was a little calmer then. I found my ninja sandles and put them on. My mother gave me my backpack and I smiled brightly. "I'm ready!" I declared smiling happily.

My mother smiled and when I saw the sad look in her eyes, I knew she was thinking of daddy. He died on a mission a few months ago. "Mommy? Are you ok?" The pink haird women got out of her trance and smiled kindly at me.

"I'm fine sweetheart, It's just, you have your father's eyes thats all." The thought of that almost made me cry. I rubbed my eyes and hugged my mom afterwards. The Hokage was doing everything to make my mom feel comfortable in the village.

Since daddy is gone, we havent been able to support ourselves anymore. My mommy's been really sad since daddy died that dreadful day. I ended the hug a little bit too quickly.

"Mommy, will we make it through? With daddy gone, how will we support ourselves?" I asked with worry. My mom looked at me sadly but quickly removed the look and gave me a fake smile.

"Thats not for you to worry about honey, just leave the bills to the grownups." My mom said and opened the door for me to go. I gave my mommy a goodbye hug and left for the academy. I noramally walk everywhere I go with my mom, but now I walk alone, because my mom hasn't been able to cope with my dad's death. I haven't either.

Today is my first day in the academy. I've been preparing my entire life for this moment! I finally made it to the front of the school, many students surrounding the area! I had a horrible, horrible habbit of being shy on my first day. Hesitating, I walked slowly to the inside of the school. I was receiving lots of stares from the students.

I palled and quickened my pace. Before I could even open the door, I accidently tripped on a rock. I fell on my stomach and everyone laughed at me. I blushed of embarrassment and ran inside. _**Nice first impression, Sakura!** _My inner teased. I inwardly groaned. _I'm trying my best! But I get too shy when people stare at me. _I thought back.

I roamed the hallways, and got my information for where my class was. It said I was supposed to go to room 43. After a few minutes of gaining more stares from people, I finally found room 43. I checked the list of people that were in my class.

_Naruto Uzumaki_

_Ino Yamanaka_

_Hinata Hyuuga_

_Shikamaru Nara_

_Shino Aburame_

_Kiba Inuzuka_

_Sakura Haruno_

_Choji Akimichi_

_Sasuke Uchiha-_

My thoughts were inturrupted by the sound of books crashing from another room. It seems that the other room was a library. "Dangit! Stupid library books falling from the shelf! Now the clock is broken!" from my veiw, the young women was trying to fix the time."Hinata do you know the time?" A kind young women said from the other room.

I took peek of them talking. "I-I dont kn-know, I dont ha-have a w-watch." The timid girl stuttered. I looked at my watch, only to find out it's 8:10. I wanted to tell them the time, but I was almost as shy as the timid girl.

"That's fine Hinata, I have a watch, it seems to be 8:11 now. I'll just set up the clock, now you go on and go to your class, thank you for the help Hinata." The women said. "N-no pr-oblem K-Kurenai-sama!" Hinata said.

Hinata got out of the room that was on the other side of the hall. Now's my chance to make a friend! I went up to her to say hi. "Hi my name is Sakura! I'm the new girl." I greeted in my most polite manner.

The timid girl looked at me and looked down twiddling her fingers. "M-my name i-is Hinata Hy-Hyuuga." She stutters with an embarrassed blush. I looked at her curiously and continued the conversation.

"Do you want to sit with me at lunch today?" I ask with a kind smile. The Hyuuga smiled excitedly. "R-Really? Of course! Th-Thank y-you ..!" She agreed. I smiled, for I found my first friend. My mother always told me, 'A friend in need, is a friend indeed.'

After a good 10 minutes of talking with my new friend, the bell rang. I assumed it was time to go inside the room. Both me and Hinata went inside our rooms. As we went inside, more and more people came in too. I was nervous. Very. Very. Nervous. I took a seat beside Hinata, and the other kids took random seats.

A girl with blonde hair sat a few seats behind me and a chubby boy sat two seats from Hinata. finally our sensei came. "Hello class, my name is Iruka Umino, you can call me Iruka-sensei from now on, understood?"

"Hai!" All of us said at the same time. Soon after that, a boy with blonde hair and blue eyes barged in the room. "Iruka-sensei! I can explain-"

"I dont have time for your silly storries Naruto! Now take a seat." He said strictly to the boy while everyone laughed at him. Me and Hinata were NOT laughing.

He began teaching the whole class and I was paying very close attention. I even took notes if necessary. When it was lunchtime, I kept my promise of sitting with Hinata outside. We talked like good friends would, but soon, three mean looking girls approached us.

"Hey! Who do you think you are sitting at our table!" A girl with purple hair said. I remember her! I think her name was Ami... oh no..! Ami's followers pushed us to the ground. "H-hey!" Hinata cried. Ami was pinching my cheeks and messing with me. Tears were streaming down my face. "Leave me alone! Leave us alone!" I cried helplessly.

Suddenly, I heard someone coming. "Leave her alone." I heard someone say with no emotion what-so-ever. The girls looked at his way and had hearts for eyes. "S-Sasuke-kun!" Ami cried obiously he was his crush. I looked his way and blush but hid it. It was Sasuke Uchiha..!

This is so embarrassing! I cant believe he saw me being picked on by these idiots. Hinata helped me up. "It's Sasuke Uchiha. And I said leave her alone." He said giving the bullies a murderous glare.

The girls tried to protest but Sasuke was being so serious, they ran off. He approached me and every step he took made me blush even more. I was trying so desprately to hide it. "Are you ok?" He said, not really sounding concerned, but still in a low voice. I nodded. Hinata smiled. "Th-thank you Sasuke-san." She said not even blushing.

He just kept his serious gaze and left. Wow, it's been a day, and already I have an obvious crush. When lunch was over, we both went back to our class. It was time for our training session!

Me and Hinata squealed, for this will be the time to show our stuff! We entered the front porch and we saw a lot of people volenteering to prefrom a jutsu or techniqe.

* * *

**So what do you think for a first chapter? Reviews are welcomed! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Second chapter is up! Enjoy! I tried to make it longer! **

**Flashbacks: HI**

**Thoughts:** _HI_

**Inners: _HI _**

**Sakura: Age 7**

**Sasuke: Age 8**

**Naruto: Age 8**

**Academy students: Ages 5-9**

**Desclaimer: Isnt it obvious? Me no own Naruto :(**

* * *

**xxx Sakura's P.O.V xxx **

I was excited, yet very nervous at the same time! Iruka called us one by one to throw kunai and make a line from the top of the tree, to the bottom. _How hard can that be?_ I thought not noticing the preformances. **_Well, considering that 90% of the students failed, very. _**My inner said, only irritating me. I frowned. Even though my inner was very annoying, she was right. For once.

All the students who tried to aline the kunai failed, only a boy named Shikamaru got it right. To be honest though, for my first day of shcool, I could already tell he's one of the smartest students. Soon, Iruka called another person. "Sasuke Uchiha." Iruka called and suddenly all the girls pushed me and Hinata out of the way, including the bullies, so they could see his preformance.

The push caused us both to fall, bumping our heads on the hard ground while all the other girls laughed at us. I was seriously irritated!

"Ugh! Seriously! Why us?" I ask Hinata, not really expecting an answer. Hinata rubbed her head and twiddled her fingers. "I-I dont know. M-maybe It-'s b-because ..." Hinata was cut short by the sound of squeals from the girls. Me and Hinata both watched as the Uchiha prodigy alined the kunai! In record time too!

I was impressed, but not love strucked. "S-Sakura ..?" Hinata's shy voice said. I looked at her and smiled. "Yes Hinata?" I say. Hinata hesitated, but regain composer. "I really, really like someone, b-but ... Y-you d-d-dont seem to like anyone claiming you dont have a c-crush..." Hinata paused. I raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah ..?" I said wondering what she meant. Hinata continued. "H-how c-come y-y-you dont f-fawn over S-Sasuke-san?" Hinata asked. I was not expecting Hinata to ask such a question! I have a reason though ... I really do like Sasuke, but two things kept me from confessing it.

One, he obviously doesnt like fangirls, which he has too many already.

Two, I havent been able to trust in crushes ever since my father died on that mission.

"Well ... I guess I dont feel the same way." I say laughing nervously. "Sakura Haruno." Iruka called. My thoughts went away and I went in front of the tree. Everyone was starring at me, which was not helping. I grabbed the kunais, trying my hardest not to make my hands tremble from nervousness. For a girl, I was sweating like crazy.

I checked to see if they were still looking at me; they were. I spun back around hurridly and tried to aline the kunai. When I threw them to the tree, they went crazy and instead of going to the tree they hit Iruka, only pinning his cloths, which were pinning him! I panicked.

"I-Iruka sensei! It was an accident I swear!" I cried bowing apologetically. Iruka narrowed his eyes on me. "Sakura, you have to do it again tomorrow, and if you fail, you get an F for the assignment." Iruka instructed.

_An **F?** _My inner finished. My inner passed out for I would of too if it werent for Hinata asking what I made. "Uh, I made an ... F... I have to do better tomorrow.." I say in a murmur Hinata could barely understand. Hinata smiled understandingly. "I-It's ok Sakura, I-I'm n-not g-good with k-knife throwing either..." Hinata said honestly.

My day was not getting better. People kept looking at me and laughed behind my back. It feels good to have a friend like Hinata. She was the only friend I had, I'd be miserable without her. As I get ready to go home I see that Naruto kid all by himself also leaving the class. I always wondered why he always looked so sad...

Unlike other people, I didnt see Naruto as a pest, although it wouldnt hurt to be less idiotic every now and then. I wanted to talk to him, but by the time I was about to ask him why he was always so sad, he was gone. I sighed and left the classroom. Like always now, my mom didnt show up. I held a pained face when I realized my mom was probably still sad about my daddy's death.

Luckily, I knew the way home. As I walk home, I recive stares from many people in the village. They must of recognized me, because my dad was an elite ANBU shinobi; he was also very well known. I tried to ignore the murmurs from the women and men. They were ruining my day..

"Isn't she Hitoshi's daughter?"

"I heard he died on a mission, poor girl"

"Yeah, I hope she's alright..."

"The Hokage never really mentioned who killed him, but rumors say it was ..."

Before I could make out what they were saying, I ran off home. I couldnt stand that were talking about my dad in front of me. Not realizing where I was going, I found myself at the cherry blossom park. I havent been there since I was six. I don't know what made me have the intent on coming here, but I saw the old bench I used to sit on when I was sad. The old bench was surrounded be cherry blossom trees, and the trees would form a pink flowery curtain. I unconciously sat on the bench as memorries of my dad flowed in my mind.

**xxx Flashback (Two years ago) xxx**

**I was sitting on my favorite bench in the cherry blossom park. I would always come here when I'm saddedned or stressed out. Silent tears ran down my face as I remembered what happened... **

**Three bullies pushed me from place to place and picked on me. I didnt notice someone coming and sitting on the bench with me. "What's wrong Cherry Blossom?" I heard. I looked up to see a grown man at the age of 29 with brown hair that spiked up a little, and had green emerald eyes like mine. It was Hitoshi Haruno, aka my daddy. I looked down once again and sniffed. **

**"These bullies say that my forehead's big, they call me ugly, and they k-keep picking on m-me." I say sniffing in the sentence. My father put a hand on my shoulder and gave me a geniune smile. "You need to quit feeling sorry for yourself, you see, now _thats _ugly." I decided to look up, to see what my dad had to say. **

**"Ugly is something that grows up inside you, It's mean, and it hurts like those bullies. Your not one of them are you?" My dad asked with a smile. I shook my head. "I didnt think so honey." He said and got out a knife. It was a special knife made of silver and the handle was black and pink. It was engraved my name, Sakura. **

**He got out my hands and coupped them to the knife. "Everyday ... Everyday, your not dead on the ground, your going to have to make grownup decisions from time to time... You gotta ask yourself these questions," I looked at the knife. It was my dad's most prized possesion. I was named after my great great grandmother, Sakura. That knife was passed on by many generations, some even I dont remember.**

**"You gotta ask yourself, Am I going to let those bullies keep bullying me? Harrassing me? Calling me names? Am I going to make the most of what I am and stand up to myself?" daddy let go of my hands and I was now holding the knife. "And as for those bullies," He paused for a moment. **

**"They don't know what to do, they're bored children. They're like arrogant pests who feel they should be worshiped by picking on other people smaller than them. They dont know what to do with their lives... But you Sakura, Your going to do something BIG with yours!" My daddy said with a reassuring face and got up and offered his hand to me. I gladly accepted and got up too. "Keep the knife, it's a great responsibility though. Use it in times of stress, once you become a ninja." I smiled brightly at this. I was now responsible for my dad's pride and joy!**

**"You wait and see Sakura, someday, you'll be recognized around the village, you'll get the respect you deserve one day, your the loveliest person I know Sakura, those bullies will be your biggest fans one day." Daddy said tapping my forehead. "And as for your forehead, it's beautiful the way it is, just ignore the bullies about that." Daddy took my hand and we started walking. **

**"Come on Cherry Blossom, lets go get you some ice cream," he said and we headed back to the village. **

**xxx End Of Falshback xxx **

I remembered everything my dad told me, it completely changed my life. Even though my dad told me how to dealt with bullies, they kept on coming. I used to not have a problem with bullies. Ever since my dad told me such advice and wisdom, I would scare off the boy bullies. When dad went on two month missions, I lost currage and started getting bullied again. I sat on the bench sighing with contentment.

When I came here, I can feel a part of my dad still lives here. Soon, I heard noises. My eyes snapped open, and I spun around, only to see a small bunny. I sighed feeling relieved that it wasnt the bullies.

"What are you doing here?" An emotionless voice said from somewhere. I gasped and spun back forward and saw the very least person I'd expect to see. It was Sasuke. I didn't blush and I just smiled kindly. "Oh, hi Sasuke-kun, I used to come here when I was younger, If I'm bothering you, I can leave." I got my bookbag and prepared to leave, but a hand grabbed my wrist.

That time I really did blush, but I quickly got control of myself. "I need to ask you a question." He said with no emotion. I nodded numbly, and waited for his question.

"You dont fawn over me, your the only other girl I know who's not a fangirl, besides the Hyuuga," I raised an eyebrow waiting for the question. "Why don't you care?" He asked still with no emotion, but the look he gave me looked, almost as if he wanted to kill me. I faked a smile. "Well, uh I figure you have too many fangirls so I move on, besides I cant worry about boys, not right now at least." I tried to sound explanatorily.

He let go of my wrist and headed home without another word. That was, in a way, creepy. I found my home and opened my appartment door. "Hi mom I'm home!" Silence filled the room. No one was home? "Mom? Yoowhoo!" I came across the refridgerator and read a note.

_Went to get some groceries. Do your homework and be a good girl, I'll be back at 6:00._

_-Mom _

I sighed. I did my homework about known jutsu's around the world, and I felt real sleepy. I wanted to go to bed, but I was only halfway done with my homework. I yawned tiredly and continued on my homework. After a good thirty minutes of my history homework, I moved to my chakra control homework. That took me a good one hour packet to complete.

I soon felt sleep overtake me, I needed a nap. I looked at the clock. It read 5:59. After a short moment, I was out like a hibernating animal. I heard the front door open and my mom must of seen me sleeping.

After sleeping for a while I woke up to the smell of dinner. I rubbed my eyes and I was still on the table. "Hello Sakura, you really outdone yourself with the homework. I made you some dinner." My mother gave me a dinner plate with food on it.

After dinner I went to my room, and put on my pijamas. After that, I started studdying and then I slept.

* * *

**How was it? Well hope you like it and please review! I'll even take critisism ^^" if any though! **


End file.
